The invention relates to a device for setting the rotor of a rotary switch into three possible positions.
Such devices are required, for example, to set a waveguide switch or a coaxial switch.
Such a device is known (EP-A3 0147610and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,201). In this prior art device, the rotor of a waveguide switch is rotated by means of a stepping motor to the vicinity of the desired rotor position and is then definitively moved into the desired rotor position by means of magnetic forces.
Waveguide switches driven by stepping motors have a relatively high weight and large exterior dimensions and require, for three possible positions, two conductor pairs for actuation in addition to an additional control circuit.